EMYGDIUS
by TheStoryTellerOfWonderLand
Summary: THIS STORY IS KINDA GREEK-MYTHOLOGICALY-UNACCURATE-ISH Pyry is the third son of the north wind Boreas and nephew of Zeus. When Boreas thought his son to be a threat he threw the toddler out the window, the demi-god fell into a park, where a woman and her daughter took him in. Cronus sets out to destroy the humans, its up to Pyry,his sister,the son of the fire god and a ghost girl.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER: SON OF THE NORTH WIND

Boreas was the purple-winged god of the north wind and bringer of winter, one of the four Anemoi. He was also the god of winter, who swept down from the cold northern mountains, chilling the air with his icy breath. To the north,lay Hyperborea, a land of eternal spring which was never touched by the god's chilling wind .Also said to have had two sons, Zethes and Calais, Boreas then had a son with Zeus' sister Demeter Boreas' third son, his youngest son a male demi-god who had 49% human DNA. his hair white like snow, and blue-ish gray eyes, the demi-god was born shortly after the death of his two older brothers. During his birth it said that snow fell all around the mortal world, every lake froze and mountains covered with snow, a wonderful sight to see, but as the boy breathed for the first time, the gentle winter breezes turned into Blizzards, snow turned into hail, snowstorms turned the hot desart into a frozen wasteland, and that was how the world stayed. With that Boreas called his new son Pyry, the young boy had mastered his abilities to controle his abilities to controle the witer, crippling the human world, turning it into hos frozen little toy. One night, Hermes came to Boreas in a dream, they were standing in the middle of the human world, a frozen park with silver trees that danced wildly in the storm, ''See this? It's you'r sons power...If he gets any stronger...he might just be able to take your place as God of the northern winds and bringer of winter... you don't want to lose such a important position now do you Boreas?''. Hermes ran around in the air dodging the hail, the light of the moon almost made the snow look like it was glitter. Boreas was furious, a two year old?! Taking his title as the Bringer of winter! Never!. A even greater snowstorm swept over the world blowing down trees and making mountains shiver, Boreas awoke that night and found his son sleeping in his cradle, hugging a evil snowman doll as he slept, Boreas picked him up and threw him off the mountains of where he lived, the baby still cradling and sleeping was thrown to the mortal world, Zephyrus god of the west wind saw the baby falling from the sky, and quickly sent a cool spring breeze to catch him, cradling the boy and gently resting him on the ground, the baby giggled and waved his arms, searching for something to hold onto, a lily poked its petals out of the ground, the snow bagan to melt away, the sun began to crawl out from behind the gray sky, silver leafes turned to green, finally the spring season came, the snow haired toddler yawned and fell back to sleep, he lay there sleeping in the park, the warm breeze watching over him ''Mummy look! a baby''. A little voice shoutted excitedly as it ran to the demi-god and knelt down, ''Oh my! Poor thing..''. Her mother followed after her ''Can we keep it!?''. The little girl begged her mother, ''It might be lost..we'll have to find it's perants..''. The woman picked Pyry up He smiled''Mummy!''. ''We should give him a name...''. The little girl suggested, ''What should we call him then?''.  
The wind whispered his name ''Pyry...''. ''Hmmm...what about Pyry then..''. The woman laughed and took him home, Pyry was now known as a human in the mortal's eyes, but still a demi-god in reality. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: CHILD OF FLAMES

Pyry, was a demi-god son of the northern wind, but Hermes told Boreas, bringer of winter and the north wind also Pyry's father that his son would be a threat, so as a sullution Boreas threw the demi-god out, Pyry was found in the park by a mortal woman name Chrissa and a 5 year old girlgirl called Alice he called them both his family.

''Hurry you two you'll be late for school!''. Chrissa paniced, Pyry and Alice raced each othere down the stairs wearing their uniforms, Alice wore a black blazer and white top under, she had a short skirt on and boots, Pyry wore a plain black long sleeved sweater and brown long sleeve top under, with brown trousers and hightops. ''Get out the way Pyry!''. Alice pushed her younger brother out the way, causing him to almost fall down the stairs, it's been ten years since they found Pyry in the park, Alice was fifteen now and Pyry was twelve, ''Alice! don't push your brother down the stairs!''. Chrissa yelled while making breakfast ''Whatever!''. Alice walked out the kitchen her blonde hair was in a bun, she had brown eyes just like her mother. They walked out the house and rushed to the bus station, ''We'll be late again!''. Alice stressed and looked at her watch, Pyry wasn't listening, he was to far ahead to hear ''Damn! stop being so fast Pyry!''. Alice yelled behind him. They slowed down as they got to the bus station, Alice puffed and huffed ''That..was...I can't breath!''. But Pyry stood beside her, he didn't even break a sweat, his hands were in his pockets ''Hey Alice...''. A calm voice walked towards them, in a instand Alice shot up, ''Heyyy Max...''. She sighed happily at a tanned blonde haired boy with green eyes, Pyry rolle his eyes and crossed his arms ''You know... I'm having a party over at my house and I was just asking...maybe you'd like to come..ya' know everyones invited, ey even Pyry can come''. Pyry stared at him confused he doesn't like being around people for some reason, he prefers being alone listening to the wind rustle the branches and leafes on trees. ''Oh...sure!''. Alice giggled ''Great! See ya' there''. Max gave her two invitation, one for her and the othere for Pyry. ''Oh! Lookie Pyry got invited to a big boy party!''. A chubby boy walked up to Pyry holding a bag of potato chips ''Not a big deal Erwin, I ain't goin' so..''. Pyry held the invitation by the edge and let the wind take it away. ''Haha! It's almost like the wind is doing what you're telling it to''.  
''Ehem...yeah''. Pyry coughed, although he was only two at the time, he can still remember everything, demi-god, Boreas, when Zephyrus saved him, he still knew how to controle the wind, the only thing is, the only person that knew about his powers, was himself and the rest of the greek Gods maybe a few birds and horses. ''Lets go Erwin''. Pyry and Erwin followed Alice and eleven of her friends onto the bus ''Whoa...you'r sisters pretty..''. Erwin blushed, Pyry turned to him ''What?''. ''P-pretty damn popular! and I bet you are to right!?''. Erwin held out his head ready reuesting a high five ''Neh..I don't like big crowds...''. Pyry put his earphones on and started listening to music. They finally arrived at the school a giant golden gate with the anitials W.H standing for Westin High. ''First day in high school... can't wait''. Pyry was almost ready to fall to the ground and burst out into tears, but he didn't.  
After second period break came at last two hours felt like two years to Pyry. ''Aah! Stop!''. Pyry heard a voice shout out, he was lying on the roof with two birds keeping him company ''That soundsl ike Erwin..''. He whispered to one o the birds, he sat up and looked down, the school building was about twelve floors high, but he was able to see Erwin being backed up to the wall by about six boys ''Erwin...''. Pyry watched, he saw one of the boys punched his stomach, everyone laughed at him as he fell to the ground, and began to kick him ''Those shitheads..''. Pyry growled and jumped off the roof, he landed behind the boys laughing and kicking Erwin ''Back off!''. Pyry grabbed one of the boys and pushed him to the ground ''You got some nerves kid! What you think you are a greek God!?''. The boy stood up and spat at Pyry, his spit froze in mid air and turned to ice ''W-what the?!''. Erwin was curled up in a ball crying ''You hurt my friend!..I swear you'll pay''. The wind blew wild blowing trees around and some cars ''The hell!?''. Pyry pointed at the bullies, the wind picked them up and carried them away. ''Erwin..you OK?''. Pyry knelt down to Erwin ''P-Pyry?''.  
''It's OK Erwin..they're gone''. Pyry helped Erwin up, ''You OK?''. He asked, but a red haired boy with golden eyes walked in on their conversation ''Well well, If it isn't the third son of Boreas...''. He sniggered, Pyry turned to him ''What's he talking about Pyry?''. Erwin asked ''Don't know..let's just leave...''. Pyry helped Erwin walk, but kept his eyes on the redhead.

''You comin' Pyry?''. Alice asked him, it was the end of the day and the sky was a purple orange colour, ''Neh...I'mma walk home..''. Pyry lied, he went off to look for the red haired boy, maybe he was still in school.  
He walked around the back of the school keeping his guard up just in case something bad was going to happen, ''You're lookin' for me demi-god?''. A voice asked, the red haired boy appeard out the shadows ''How'd you know who I am?''. ''Oh I can tell the snow white hair...those eyes you're the lost son of the north wind...now all I wanna know is..why are you here?''. The red haired boy asked ''I should ask you the same damn thing..''. Pyry clentched his fists ''I'm Akeldama...son of Hephaestus''. He grinned ''Really now.. your father makes little toys for the big guys upstairs..''. Pyry said boredly ''How threatening...''. Pyry yawned, Akeldama chuckled ''At least my father didn't chuck me out a window..''. Pyry stopped and grinded his teeth ''What...did you just say?!''. He yelled, the glass windows shattered ''Temper temper now..''. Akeldama teased him ''Damn you..''. Pyry tried to keep calm, but couldn't contain himself, he ran to Akeldama, but Akeldama grabbed Pyry's fist and threw him to a wall, ''Don't try... just 'cause you were able to freeze the world and turn it into a frozen nightmare..doesn't mean you're stronger then me..''. Akeldama clicked his fingers and flames started to fly to his fists, he stood infront of Pyry looking down at him ''Ice can never beat fire...''. He raised his fist, Pyry moved his hand, he looked up at Akeldama and kicked his stomach sending his flying against a fence, ''...One thing dumbass...I controle wind..''. Pyry leaped up into the air the wind around him went crazy, Pyry grabbed the wind and threw it against Akeldama, Akeldama, held his arms infront of him, a few moments passed Pyry tried to look through the dust, he was still floating in the sky ''What the!?''. Pyry landed on the ground, and saw Akeldama unharmed, ''Watch your temper boy!''. A loud voice thundered, a old man with white long hair and a gray long beard appeared, Akeldama stood up ''Zeus!''.  
''You're temper is almost worse then his Pyry...''. Zeus walked forward to Pyry, ''Plus...I need you both to try and not kill each othere...''. Zeus took them both and pushed them together, Zeus began to expain ''Because..you two are goin' to do something for me you see Cronus is up to no good again...''. Pyry inturuppted ''Cronus, eh?''.  
''Yes...''. Zeus laughed a jolly laugh.  
''...Well..I guess''. Pyry thought,  
''Great! oh and I had Hephaestus make you two weapons!''. Zeus handed Akeldama a Scythe, a ribbon of shadows floated off the top of the scythe the blade glowed red and black, black lightning zapped around it Zeus said the scythe the made from eyes of titans the scythe was able to controle shadow,darkness and fire. Zeus gave Pyry magma gloves black gloves forged from flames of stars and hurricane winds from the planet Saturn, Magma gloves were able to transform into any weapon suited for the sittuation. ''So...what do we have to do?''. Pyry asked while slipping the gloves on ''You see Cronus needs more human souls to make him more powerful..We need you to defend the humans..If Cronus gets enough souls he'll be strong enough to defeat us Olympus will fall and the titans will take over..''. Thunder filled the sky behind Zeus, there was a silence, ''Sorry I thought it'd fit the moment..''. Zeus coughed ''Cronus sent deamons to the human world to collect souls for him and his army we need you to play your parts and protect the humans...''. Zeus dissapeared when he finished explaining. By that time it was already night, ''Better get home then..''. Pyry picked u his bag that he dropped on the floor ''Wait right there demi-god!''. Akeldama pointed his finger at the boy ''What?''. Pyry turned around tierd, cold and sick. ''When we're done with Cronus... We'll finish off what we started here, right?''. Akeldama had fire in his eyes. Pyry inhailed ''Whatever...''.  
''W-wait!''. Akeldama yelled out to Pyry again, which annoyed him, Pyry turned to Akeldama ''What now?!'' The wind screamed when Pyry spoke.  
''C-can I stay with you?''. Akeldama turned pink when he asked, Pyry looked suprised ''Eh?''.  
''I don't have anywhere to go OK!?''. Akeldama turned even more pink ''...So! you tried to kill me and now you think I'll let you stay with me?''. Pyry crossed his arms ''C'mon Pyry...I dislike being alone..''. The red haired boy poutted, Pyry stared at him to tierd to care he rolled his eyes ''C'mon then..''. Akeldama's golden eyes sparkled ''Yes!''. He cheered to himself and followed Pyry. 


End file.
